


Drawn

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine Jordan feeling drawn to you





	Drawn

[showandwrite](https://tmblr.co/Z-nv5p1b80pAu)

You ventured into the Police Station to bring your uncle, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, to bring him his lunch (in case he neglected to forget his needs, which happened a lot). As always you couldn’t help your gaze from wandering over to the desk of Deputy Parrish.

_Well,_ Jordan _, as he liked to remind you often._

And as always his eyes were already set on you, an indescribable expression set in them.

You nodded to him. “Deputy.”

Jordan mockingly rolled his eyes with a small smile on his lips. “(Y/N). You go right in. The Sheriff could need a break.”

With a smile on your face and a nod sent in his direction, you rounded the corner to visit your uncle.

* * *

Something must have awoken you at night as your upper body jumped up in bed. Blinking against the moonlight streaming through the window, you sluggishly moved towards it to look outside

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes again when you thought you saw Jordan outside, seeming to be disoriented and dazed out of his mind. You frowned to yourself, before deciding to find out what brought him here at this time of the hour.

“Jordan, what are you doing here?” You whisper-yelled in his direction and took notice of his head whipping towards you.

“I don’t … I don’t even know how I got here. I was only getting the feeling that I had to be here.”

You bit your lip, not knowing what to make of his confession. But then you slowly caressed his leather-clad arm in comfort. “Come on, let’s get you inside.” You hooked your arm under his to help him move forward.

“Did you just call me  _Jordan_?”

You hesitated. “No. And you can’t prove that.”

Your gaze went straight ahead, but you still could hear Jordan next to you chuckle.


End file.
